Con fraces de películas
by Geraldine Robles Chipana
Summary: Malfoy no quiere que Granger le diga que lo corresponde, solo quiere que ella no lo vea con odio


CON FRASES DE PELÍCULAS.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace ya muchos años a Draco Malfoy que terminaría siendo un actor de fama nacional, viviendo en el mundo de muggles y que eso le encantaría él habría tachado a esa persona de loca. ¿cómo él, un sangre pura slytherin, terminaría así? Pero eso era lo que justamente había pasado. Luego de que Harry Potter derrotase a lord Voldemort Malfoy se había planteado seriamente la veracidad de sus creencias (inculcadas por su padre caído en desgracia) y había llegado a la conclusión de que dichas creencias eran una absoluta tontería. Así que, contraviniendo todo lo que había conocido y en todo lo que había creído, luego de salir de Hogwarts decidió buscarse una carrera muggle. Claro que eso no gustó a su padre.

-Eres un sangre pura, un Malfoy, un Slytherin -le había dicho Lucius Malfoy a su hijo cuando se enteró de lo que este planeaba para su futuro.

-Soy un ser humano, padre -había respondido Draco mirando fijamente a los ojos de Lucius -un ser humano que creyó en las cosas equivocadas y que desea cambiar. Y ni tú ni nadie me lo impedirá, espero que lo tengas claro.

Así que Draco había abandonado la mansión familiar dejando a un Lucius Malfoy disgustado. Pero no miró hacia atrás, porque de haberlo hecho quizá habría dudado. Quien sí le dio todo su apoyo fue su madre Narcissa. Es más, había sido ella quien le había sugerido una carrera que le vino como anillo al dedo.

-Sabes, Draco -había dicho ella un día en que fue a visitarle al apartamento que este rentaba -los Malfoy siempre han sido buenos actores. Esa podría ser una buena carrera, además que es muy apreciada por los muggles.

\- ¿Tú crees, madre?

-Sí, hijo. Actuar está en tu naturaleza. Lo llevas en la sangre.

De modo que Draco Malfoy empezó a estudiar actuación y todo lo que se relacionaba con ello, descubriendo que su madre había acertado absolutamente. Y a Malfoy le gustaba ser conocido por su talento y no por ser el hijo de un mortífago, lo que contribuyó a su decisión de permanecer definitivamente en el mundo muggle. Ahora bien, a lo largo de sus años de actor Malfoy desarrolló una capacidad increíble para memorizar frases de muchas películas, ya que le encantaba verlas. Un día, luego de acabar el último rodaje de una película en la que él interpretaba al villano, nada más y nada menos, decidió tomarse vacaciones y que mejor que hacerlo en el mundo mágico. Gracias a su fama como actor consumado había logrado amasar una pequeña fortuna personal, con la que adquirió una casa no muy grande pero sí cómoda en Hogsmeade. Así que decidió trasladarse ahí, solo por algunas semanas. El mismo día en el que llegó, por todo el pueblo se comentaba que Harry Potter realizaría una fiesta de reencuentro para todos los antiguos estudiantes de la escuela mágica. Malfoy no había esperado recibir invitación, por lo que grande fue su sorpresa cuando un búho golpeó contra su ventana mientras este desempacaba. Hacía solo un par de horas que había llegado, y ya le mandaban carta. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, abrió la ventana y cogió la carta que el animal le extendía. El ya mencionado animal partió volando en cuanto se vio libre de su carga y Draco cerró la ventana y a continuación se dirigió a otro lugar en el que había un cómodo sofá. Se acomodó en este, abrió el sobre en el que venía la carta y leyó:

Para Draco Lucius Malfoy, #12 de la calle Gradford, Hogsmeade.

Estimado SR. Malfoy, se le da la bienvenida a Hogsmeade y se le informa de que esta noche se llevará a cabo una reunión en el local "las tres escobas" entre los viejos alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, a la cual está usted formalmente invitado.

Atentamente: Harry J. Potter, jefe de aurores del ministerio de magia.

Draco releyó la carta notablemente sorprendido. Por supuesto él sabía de dicha reunión, pero no se le había pasado por la mente ni la más remota posibilidad de que su presencia fuese requerida. Iría, por supuesto, se dijo a si mismo. Iría para remediar un viejo error que cometió cuando era joven y estúpido. Ese error básicamente era el no reconocer sus sentimiento hacia una persona… hacia Hermione Granger. Sí, Draco Malfoy había estado, secretamente, enamorado de Granger. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de volverla a ver no la desaprovecharía. Y algunas frases de películas le ayudarían. Sabía que Granger y Weasley habían intentado tener una relación, pero no había funcionado. Y bueno, Malfoy estaba dispuesto a intentar que Granger al menos no lo considerase su enemigo. Esa noche Draco se arregló con la mejor ropa que tenía. Cuando entró a las tres escobas se sorprendió. En la puerta y con una gran sonrisa estaba Harry Potter dando la bienvenida a todos y con Ginny Weasley del brazo. Eso no era lo sorprendente, lo sorprendente fue que ambos le estaban sonriendo de forma amistosa.

-Mira, Harry -dijo Ginny sonriente -tenemos el honor de contar como invitado a un gran actor del mundo muggle.

Draco no pudo evitar alzar la cabeza en un gesto de orgullo.

-Sí, Ginny. Es increíble ¿quién lo diría, verdad, Draco?

-Nadie, Potter. Nadie en su sano juicio.

-Sí. Es impredecible.

Draco sonrió a Harry y luego detuvo sus ojos en Ginny. Estaba muy linda, tuvo que reconocer él. Harry notó la mirada de Malfoy y frunció levemente el ceño.

-No mires mucho, Malfoy. Esta mujer ya está comprometida.

Draco le dedicó a Ginny una sonrisa luminosa y dijo:

¿Conoces la leyenda de que nos parten en dos mitades y que nos pasamos la vida buscando la otra mitad?

Harry dejó ver un brillo peligroso en sus ojos agarró la mano de Ginny de forma posesiva.

-Cállate, Malfoy. Entra ahí dentro y busca tu mitad en otra persona.

Draco adoptó un gesto de luchador dispuesto a todo.

-He venido para verte la cara. Así podré reconocerte en el campo de batalla, y bien harías en recordar mi rostro, Potter, porque será lo último que contemples en este mundo.

Harry miró con los ojos llenos de ira a Malfoy, pero Ginny soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? Espetó Harry con voz furiosa.

\- ¿No lo pillas, amor? Draco está actuando y citando frases de películas muggles.

Malfoy le dedicó a Ginny una mirada de admiración. Harry miró fijamente a Draco, y luego empezó a reír al igual que su novia.

-Pasa de una vez, Malfoy -dijo intentando calmar su risa. Este no necesitó que se lo repitiesen dos veces e ingresó muy alegre. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la vista entre el tumulto de gente a Hermione Granger. Daría comienzo su plan cuando la encontrase. Y la vio. Su cabello había sido sometido a un alisado esmerado, traía una sonrisa en el rostro y estaba saludando a todos los invitados. Malfoy decidió acercarse lentamente por detrás y le tocó el hombro. Ella se giró rápidamente, y sus ojos colisionaron con los de Draco.

\- ¿Malfoy? -dijo mirándole fijamente. Este sonrió.

-Si con mi mano indigna he profanado tu santa efigie, sólo peco en eso.

Ella se quedó por un instante sorprendida. Luego negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

-Tú… estás citando a Shakespeare… o a la película de Romeo y Julieta.

-Bueno, debí suponer que conocerías de esto, Granger.

-O, Merlín. Era cierto eso de que eres actor. Yo creí que seguías siendo el mismo arrogante y malvado Slytherin sangre pura.

Draco sonrió levemente.

-Somos lo que elegimos ser, Granger. ¿quieres un trago?

-No tomo.

-Bien, entonces. Por qué no buscamos una mesa cómoda en la cual seguir charlando.

-Sí. Creo que estamos dando un buen espectáculo aquí parados.

Ambos se dirigieron a una mesa casi oculta en el fondo del bar y se sentaron juntos.

-Bien, Malfoy. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-Yo me esperaba que me atacases con alguna maldición, Granger. Después de todo no fuimos los mejores amigos en el pasado.

-Ya sé, Malfoy. Pero creo que en ti a nacido un nuevo hombre. Creo que el pasado te ayudó a cambiar, porque fue muy doloroso para ti.

-El pasado puede doler, pero, tal como yo lo veo, puedes o huir de él o aprender.

-Y tú elegiste aprender.

-Claro, y solucionar algunos errores.

Ella le sonrió. Le parecía increíble estar manteniendo una charla amistosa con el que fuera antes uno de sus peores enemigos.

-Y… ¿no se te hizo difícil el soportar que por estos lares te conocieran como hijo de un mortífago?

Draco sonrió con un poco de melancolía y dijo:

Después de un tiempo, aprenderás a ignorar lo que la gente te llama y aprender a confiar en quien realmente eres.

\- ¿Y tú eres?

-Alguien que intenta aprovechar las oportunidades, granger. Ya sabes, es lo que haces ahora lo que puede marcar una gran diferencia.

Ella asintió, sin poder evitar sorprenderse por estar dándole la razón a Malfoy. En ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción muy movida.

\- ¿quieres bailar? Dijo Draco extendiéndole una mano.

-E… no soy muy buena.

-No importa, yo te guiaré.

Ella aceptó, se pusieron en pie y salieron hacia el centro de la pista. Bailaron con Draco rodeando la cintura de Hermione en silencio. Cuando la canción terminó, ambos volvieron a ocupar sus anteriores lugares y se quedaron mirándose.

Sabes, Hermione -dijo Draco -creo que te equivocaste en eso de que en mí a nacido un gran hombre.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -Dijo ella.

-Porque, Granger, los grandes hombres no nacen, sino que se hacen.

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿De dónde me suena esa frase? -dijo mirando a Draco de forma interrogante.

-El padrino, Granger.

-A, claro. Creo que tienes un extraño gusto por usar frases de películas en tus charlas.

-Si, lo admito.

Ella relajó su rostro.

-Dime, Malfoy ¿Por qué con la primera persona con la que decidiste hablar fue conmigo?

-Porque se me presentó la oportunidad, Granger. Porque todas las oportunidades marcan el transcurso de nuestra vida, incluso las que dejamos ir.

-Bien. Lo que quiero saber es qué pretendes con toda esta charla.

Draco hizo un gesto tranquilizador.

-Nada, Hermione. Solo que no me veas como tu enemigo.

\- ¿Solo eso? -Inquirió ella.

-Bueno… no… -de pronto, Malfoy se había puesto un tanto nervioso -es que yo… hay algo que… en Hogwarts sentía algo hacia ti… y…

¿Qué? Dijo ella, totalmente sorprendida.

-Déjame acabar, por favor. No quiero que me digas que tú también sientes algo por mí, lo único que quiero es que me permitas conocerte… salir… no sé, quizá ser amigos.

Ella lo miró por un largo momento.

-De acuerdo, Draco -dijo con voz tranquila -total, no pierdo nada.

Él sonrió. Si, lo único que necesitaba era que ella le diese una oportunidad. Luego se levantó.

\- ¿Te vas? -Dijo ella.

-Sí, Hermione. Espero podamos vernos mañana aquí a 1:00pm para almorzar.

Luego se dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente, sin dar a Hermione la oportunidad de responder. Cuando llegó a la puerta se encontró con Ginny, que lo miró de forma escrutadora.

-Espero sepas lo que debes hacer y no la decepciones, Draco -dijo con un leve tono de advertencia en su voz. Él asintió firmemente.

Ahora sé lo que debo hacer, seguir respirando, porque mañana volverá a amanecer y quien sabe que traerá la marea.


End file.
